


Belanda dan Spanyol

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k18 [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Dan sekarang, Antonio hanya sanggup meraih punggung sang keturunan Belanda tanpa membuatnya berbalik menggenggamnya.





	Belanda dan Spanyol

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [13/06] - 10.08 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Lars van Mogens as Netherlands  
> Antonio Fernandez Carriedo as Spain

Bukannya karena mengalami krisis akhir bulan. Lars memilih menu roti bertabur _hagelslag_ setiap tiga kali sehari makan buat berhemat karena (katanya) kebanyakan uang-uangnya itu disimpan ke dalam brankas pribadi yang keamanannya terjamin nomor satu di Amsterdam.

Lars waktu itu; tepatnya musim panas. Memakai setelan kemeja dan celana pendek akhir minggu yang biasa dikenakan ketika keluar. Pria Belanda masuk ke dalam sebuah supermarket pinggiran untuk membeli beberapa mentega dan keju. Tambahan coklat mesesnya, oh lalu— roti tawar yang tinggal sisa satu. Semuanya diskon. Bukan tanpa alasan Lars si personifikasi negara bela-bela datang ke supermarket bersangkutan; sementara di kota banyak supermarket yang serupa dan lebih maju ‘berkelas.’ Tangannya yang panjang menggenakan jam tangan keluaran anti air dan peluru, meraih ke dalam rak-rak roti. Berhenti ketika merasakan ada sentuhan asing yang menyengat permukaan punggung tangannya.

“ _Pardon_!”                                           

Ada tangan orang lain. Sama panjang. Hangat, tapi lebih gelap. Menggenggam tangannya tanpa sadar dan disengaja.

Untuk beberapa saat Lars terdiam. Tidak langsung menatap tangan siapa gerangan, karena— rasanya sama sekali tidak asing.

“Maaf, aku dulu—”

“ _Dios mio_ , _Holandes_!”

 _Tuh_. Lars yakin dia sudah buta—rabun, maksudnya. Kenapa dia bisa lihat sosok mantan pac— jajahannya berapa ratus tahun lalu itu, yang sosoknya selalu menyebalkan dan terlihat tolol di mata karena cengiran tidak tahu dirinya? _Reino de España_ tiba-tiba berdiri di tanah negaranya; di dalam supermarket teritori ibukotanya sambil memperebutkan bungkusan roti bersamanya— lagi?

“ _Bueno dias_ , lama tidak— aduh!”

Dia benar-benar Antonio. Semuanya terbukti jelas ketika Lars menampar mukanya sekali buat memastikan; menghasilkan ringisan keras dan hardikan penuh kekesalan dari yang bersangkutan. Lars buru-buru meraih roti berharganya, sebelum Antonio cepat-cepat menyambar balik dan dia terpaksa merelakan diskon dua puluh persennya.

“Sudah kubilang, ini milikku. Kau ambil yang lain sana.”

“Tapi uangku hanya cukup untuk beli yang itu! _Ahh_ , dasar keterlaluan! Kepala tulip jelek!”

_( Kalau Lars membeli roti untuk berhemat, Antonio membeli roti karena ‘miskin.’ )_

Pegawai supermarket yang lewat geleng-geleng kepala, salah satu dua dari mereka turun tangan melerai pertengkaran tidak tahu malu kedua negara. Antonio menatapnya sengit dan kesal setengah mati. Sebelum tangannya berebutan paksa pula dengan Belanda yang menyembunyikan barangnya ke balik punggung protektif. Beruntung karena memiliki badan lebih tinggi, Antonio kepayahan berjinjit-jinjit demi roti yang aslinya masih banyak dijual di supermarket lain.

“¡ _Put_ —!“

Pertengkaran itu berakhir tidak seimbang. Lars menang mendapatkan barang dan rotinya. Membayar di kasir setelah lari duluan, meninggalkan Antonio yang bernapas berat setelah pertengkaran sia-sia dan memilih pulang dari sana dengan perasaan dan keadaan loyo.

Si kepala kincir itu memang menyebalkan, dari dulu, sekarang; dan sampai seterusnya. Padahal Antonio sudah bela-bela pergi jauh demi mendapatkan barang lebih murah. Untungnya, selain roti, dia masih masih mendapatkan semua bahan-bahan memasaknya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Dia akan mencoret daftar memasak _toast_ pada daftar menu makan yang dibuat.

Antonio sudah mengenalnya— Lars, dari dia masih remaja. Ketika mereka bersama lantaran waktu itu Lars masih dalam asuhannya— lebih tepatnya, jajahannya. Lars bertumbuh dewasa tanpa arahannya meskipun (Antonio beberapa saat cuma bisa tersenyum nelangsa) tetap tidak menghilangkan sifat perhitungannya. Dan sekarang, Antonio hanya sanggup meraih punggung sang keturunan Belanda tanpa membuatnya berbalik menggenggamnya. Pergi dari jangkauan untuk selamanya.

_( Katakanlah di sisi lain pula, dia tetap sedikit bangga? )_

Antonio memegang pipinya yang tadi dipukul. Masih ada perasaan jengkel yang membekas bersamaan tanda kemerahan itu, tapi dia berusaha melupakan sembari menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Ketika kakinya tidak sampai beberapa langkah meninggalkan supermarket, sebuah plastik penuh bahan makanan menimpa atas kepalanya.

“Ap—”

“ _Sorry_. Aku tadi kelewatan. Setengah roti ini untukmu, malam ini datanglah ke Amsterdam.”

 _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_ ternyata masih punya sisi manis seperti dulu yang tak akan pernah bisa Antonio ungkapkan melalui kata-kata.


End file.
